


the details of a story

by salazarastark



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Journalism, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Clark and Lois through the perspective on a young intern.





	the details of a story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leidolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidolette/gifts).



> Beated by Karios!

Charlie fidgets in the elevator as she waits for it to finish its long trek up to the 37th floor. She’s certain that no elevator in the history of the world has ever moved this slowly, but that might have something to do with where she’s going. She’s excited about this internship, but with each floor, her heart drops lower and lower into her stomach. She’s about to meet  _ Lois Lane _ , her ultimate hero. She has had a poster of her in her bedroom for years, of Ms. Lane smiling and teary-eyed as she accepted her Pulitzer Prize.

Well, it was a picture of the award ceremony her uncle had blown up and Charlie had hung it her room like it was a poster. But in her heart, it’s the same thing. Charlie doesn’t want to be the next Lois Lane. She wants to be the one and only Charlotte Keene, but she does want to be part of a list of women in journalism that has her name mentioned after her hero. Twenty years from now, she wants little girls to have her picture in their room right next to Lois Lane’s.

And it’s all going to start the moment she gets off the elevator.

Oh God, her knees are weak. She doesn’t know how she’s going to get off this elevator, let alone walk over to Ms. Lane and introduce herself. She debates pressing the button for the ground floor and running out of the building, to somewhere she doesn’t have to look into the face of her hero and risk disappointing her.

But her uncle didn’t raise her to be a coward. Well, he’s hardly raised her at all, she’s sixteen and he’s not even ten years older than her. But he made sure she was just as strong and brave and capable of facing life as her mother had raised her to be, and Charlie’s not going to let either of them down.

She steps off the elevator, straightens her back, and keeps her eyes forward as she walks towards the desk near the edge of the building, right next to a window that has a beautiful view of the Delaware Bay, and Gotham’s visible in the distance.

The sight of the city makes her wonder what her uncle’s doing now, and she’s surprised to feel a pang of homesickness hit her. She was born and raised in Metropolis, but she had to move to Gotham after her mom died and her uncle couldn’t get a transfer here. Gotham needed cops a lot more than Metropolis did.

But while Charlie is so glad to be back in Metropolis, living in a city for three years is going to leave something in your heart, even if it’s not the place your heart stays. She does want to take a picture of that view and send it to her uncle, but she’ll do it later, when Ms. Lane is not waiting for her.

Ms. Lane is just as pretty as her picture, long brown hair in a loose bun and sharp hazel eyes. She’s talking to. . . .

Holy shit, she’s talking to Clark Kent.

Clark Kent is her  _ second _ favorite reporter in the world. Of course, she was going to run into him here, he and Ms. Lane are the kind of journalism team that dreams are made of. Their combined skills are incredible, and with Superman helping them, they’ve helped the  _ Daily Planet _ crack more hard-hitting stories than any other newspaper.

Charlie forces herself to take a deep breath, commands her palms to stop sweating, and then she walks straight towards her heroes.

“Ms. Lane, Mr. Kent?” she asks, and she’s proud of her command over her voice. She only hears a faint tremble, and she thinks they might not have noticed it at all. “I’m Charlotte Keene, your summer intern. It’s great to meet you.”

She puts her hand out, and she’s never been more glad that her mother taught her how to give a strong handshake that impresses. Mr. Kent has a  _ strong _ grip, and she can tell he’s still holding back a lot of his strength. Ms. Lane gives Charlie a distracted wave as she focuses on typing her story.

“Don’t mind her,” Mr. Kent says as he pulls a chair out from a small desk, and Charlie barely manages to stop her jaw from dropping when she realizes the desk is  _ hers _ . It feels almost like too much generosity when a Wayne Enterprises internship meant she was already getting paid a living wage and was guaranteed a place to stay. This is somehow even better because it's personal; she can actually feel she's a part of the _ Daily Planet _ news team. “She’s in a zone; and she wouldn’t notice if a tornado blew through here. When she’s done, you’ll get the full Lois welcome.”

Charlie knows that zone well. Charlie isn’t bothered by Ms. Lane’s inattention, she’s just happy that she’s witnessing Ms. Lane  _ writing _ . She wonders what the story’s about. Whatever it turns out to be, it’s going in her scrapbook. She brought it all the way from Gotham, and if she were stupider, she would be asking for an autograph from both Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent to go in it too.

“That’s okay,” Charlie tells him with a bright smile as she sits down. “I’m just here to help you with anything you need.”

“Well, that’s not the only reason you’re here.” Mr. Kent says as he leans over her and turns on her computer. “Here, your username is ckeene and set up your password.” He sits back down. “Anyway, you’re also here so we can try to teach you everything we know about journalism, and me and Lo have been talking about it a lot.” A grin crosses his handsome face and reaches his blue eyes. “You’re our first intern, so there’s going to be some learning curves if you can forgive it, but we don’t want you to be our last. We’ve thought of some fun assignments that you can work on while you’re here, ones that we hope you find fun and challenging.”

Charlie’s heart feels like it’s going to explode with excitement. She’s going to have actual stories assigned to her by Lois Lane and Clark Kent. If she were to die right now, she would die happy.

“I’m up for anything that you can throw at me,” she tells him and hopes he knows that she means it.

“Great!” His smile feels like the sun, bright and blinding and warm. “I’ll wait for Lois to finish, and then we’ll explain what we want you to do first.”

Charlie doesn’t think she can wait. She wants to know  _ now _ , but she forces down her excitement, and focuses on setting up her computer and email. Luckily, Ms. Lane finishes quickly. She turns to Charlie and smiles. “So you’re the fresh meat.”

“Lois, play nice.” Clark says jokingly.

Ms. Lane’s smile is nice though, warm and friendly and comforting, and Charlie doubts Ms. Lane means anything cruel by it.

“Alright, Smallville, I will. So Ms. Keene, why do you want to be a journalist?”

Charlie didn’t think it was possible, but she straightens up even more in her chair. “I love journalism because I want to find out the truth and I want to shed light on the most important stories of our times.”

Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane share a smile, and then they turn back to her. Mr. Kent speaks, “That’s great Charlie, but I feel like there’s another reason. I became a journalist because of those reasons, but also because it was something I was good at in school. Sometimes I feel like I fell into journalism, and while I’m glad I did, it was never a passion of mine growing up.”

“And I was the opposite. I had a drive and a passion for it, but at first, it wasn’t because I wanted to shed light on everything that was wrong in the world or give a voice to the voiceless, I was just a nosy kid and journalism was a great excuse to pry.”

Charlie blinks at the unexpected honesty, even though she loves it. And she knows exactly how to respond to their question now. “My mom had to get to work early, and she would read me articles from the newspaper at the breakfast table. It was our time, and I decided back then that I wanted to write those articles someday. And when I told my mom, she smiled so widely and started encouraging my dream, and well, I never gave up on it.”

Charlie doesn’t mention that the first article that her mother ever read to her was Lois Lane’s investigative deep dive into LexCorp.

But this time Mr. Kent and Ms. Lane both smile at her, so Charlie knows that she still said enough.

“That’s what we’re looking for, Ms. Keene.” Ms. Lane leans back in her chair. “You’ll learn that people have a reason beyond the reason, something that they don’t like to admit because they’re afraid that it’ll make them look bad. And if you learn how to take  _ your _ reasons for doing things and spin them into something positive, even if it’s just an example of how much you’ve screwed up in your past and have gotten better, then you’ll get far in life.”

Charlie eagerly nods. Meeting Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent is better than what she had thought it would be, and she had thought that it was going to be pretty damn great.

“So what’s my first assignment?” she asks. “And uh, you can call me Charlie. Ms. Keene was my mother.”

“We can do that,” Mr. Kent says. “And you can call me Clark.”

“Well then, I have to be Lois.”

Lois and Clark. It’ll be hard to get used to it, but it has a nice ring to it.

“As for your first assignment,” Mr. K- _ Clark _ says, "We're going to take you to obverse an interview with an uncooperative subject. Not everyone in a story is always thrilled to be part of it, and hopefully you'll be able to identify some techniques for finding your story even when your source is working against your interests." 

“Of course!” She doesn't tell them but she actually has prior experience with doing that. Back when she was thirteen and had just moved to Gotham, she would go out on her fire escape so her uncle wouldn’t hear her cry and feel guilty about it. Batman had accidentally dropped down onto that same fire escape, and Charlie had managed to rope him into an interview for forty-five minutes as she proceeded to ask him about everything she could possibly think of.

In case you were wondering, Batman is definitely not a vampire. He even opened his mouth for her to check herself! And yes, he  _ is _ capable of laughter.

He had also been the first person she had talked to about her mother’s death, about how hard it had been, and how she missed her so much. He had actually given her a short hug, and Charlie went to sleep that night smiling for the first time in a long time.

Compared to that she can easily do this.

*

Lois and Clark take her to LexCorp.

Charlie thinks that Lex Luthor is some sort of zombie, because no matter how many times he’s brought down by Lois Lane or Superman, he still finds a way to rise from the ashes of his burned down empire to reclaim it and make it anew. Somehow, everyone forgets the things that he’s done and lets him back into the world, and she finds it so incredibly frustrating.

Her mom hated Lex Luthor and as Charlie gets older, she understands more and more. He’s vile and disgusting and Cynthia Keene spent her entire life fighting him and men like him.

She twitches as they get closer to the building, and she’s grateful that they don’t ask her what’s wrong, because she wouldn't have been able to tell them.

(She still doesn’t know what happened with her mom. She knows it was something more than a car accident. Her mother hated alcohol, she wouldn’t have gotten drunk and driven. Her uncle doesn’t believe her, but that’s okay. It’s hard story to buy and Charlie knows she’ll sell him on it one day.)

“Can you talk to me about the story?” she asks as they slip into the building, wanting anything to distract her. “Or is that off-limits right now?”

“We can give you the summary,” Clark says.

“We think that LexCorp is experimenting on aliens, and we aim to find out the truth.” Lois’s mouth is a hard line. “We’ve heard rumors over the past few years, but right now we’ve actually managed to find solid proof, something we can actually tie to them.”

Charlie feels a pit in her stomach grow, and she closes her eyes against the feeling. Her mother had defended aliens, both in court and outside it. She would be glad that Lois and Clark might finally be able to find a way to nail Lex to the wall. “So what are we here for? Who are we asking about this?”

“We’re talking to Lex’s assistant, the one person that he trusts with things like this, Mercy Graves.” Lois pushes the up button for the elevator.

Clark lowers his voice to a whisper. “We’re not actually going to ask her anything about the experiments, as much as we want to, but we’re going to ask her about some suspicious circumstances and dealings that Lex Corp has been involved in, and see if we can get her in a lie or narrow down a place to look.”

She nods. “Makes sense.”

They step onto the elevator, and for the second time this day, Charlie feels the slow crawl of it up the floors of building, desperate to see Lois Lane and Clark Kent in action.

They arrive, and Charlie gets off a step after them. They walk down the long pathway until they arrive at a desk where a tall, severe woman with shoulder- length black hair is working on a computer.

She clearly notices them, but she doesn’t look up for three minutes and twenty seconds. Charlie counted. Clark and Lois just stand perfectly still and wait for her to finish, keeping their steady gaze on her.

Finally, she stops her work and stares up at them. “How can I help?” she asks in the most unhelpful tone Charlie has ever heard.

“Don’t you remember?” Lois asks with fake sweetness. “We had a meeting.”

The woman’s mouth turns, like she knows Lois is right and finds it unpalatable. “Yes, I apologize. My job keeps me very busy.”

“What do you know?” Lois leans on the desk. “So does mine.”

“Ms. Graves,” Clark cuts in now. “We have had an interview set up for weeks, one that you keep pushing back. I’m afraid we can’t do that anymore.”

“Why not?” she asks. “It’s clear that you’re just here on a witch hunt against Mr. Luthor, and I really shouldn’t be giving you the time of day. Unfortunately, Mr. Luthor is a much kinder man that you try and make him out to be, so he wants me to dispel these vile notions by answering questions from  _ you two _ .” She spits the last words like they’re something disgusting in her mouth. If Lois and Clark are surprised or offended by the words, they give no indication. They’re true professionals, ready to interview her as soon as she gets over herself.

Mercy Graves seems to be very disappointed when she can’t get a reaction out of them, so she sniffs and turns up her head. “What about her?” she asks, gesturing to Charlie. “I wasn’t aware that a  _ child _ was going to be around.”

“Ms. Keene is the  _ Daily Planet _ ’s new intern,” Clark says, cheer almost genuine in his voice, in spite of whom he's talking to. “She’s is an accomplished journalist at her school paper and we are lucky to have her. She’s also signed a non-disclosure agreement and she can’t speak about anything she might hear on an interview that is not being personally conducted by herself.”

Lois butts in, “And she won’t be conducting this one so you have nothing to worry about. Now, of course, you are totally within your rights to say that you don’t want her to be a part of the interview.” Charlie’s confused, how can she get anything out of this trip if she's not even allowed to be in the room while they interview Graves? “And in that case, we’ll leave her here while we talk.” Clark finishes. They smile brightly at Graves, who knows that she’s been beat. 

She looks for a minute like she’s evaluating what would be worse, Charlie being present for the interview or Charlie left to her own devices where she might possibly trip over some other info that would be useful as part of this story.

Finally, Mercy decides.

“Well, if the child  _ wants _ to be a part of a dying industry, I suppose it’s her suicide. But I don’t want to hear one word coming out of her little mouth.”

Graves turns her sharp gaze on Charlie, who refuses to fidget one little bit.

“You look familiar,” she murmurs. Then Charlie sees realization spread all over the stern assistant's face. “Keene. . . . Was your mother  _ Cynthia _ Keene?”

Charlie nods. As far as she knows, her mother had never interacted with Mercy Graves, but she had interacted with LexCorp and Charlie has the feeling that Mercy Graves  _ was _ LexCorp. Lois and Clark both turn questioning gazes upon her.

Cynthia Keene was never a household name. She was never in the paper and that was just how she liked it. Lois and Clark might not have heard about Charlie's mother, but it was clear from Graves’s glower that she knew had known Cynthia well.

Charlie’s heart swells with pride at the thought her mother had raised hell in this woman’s life. Charlie smiles sweetly up at Graves.

Graves looks even angry.

Charlie has always been told that she has her mother’s smile.

“You look just like her,” she spits out. “It’s infernal. I swear, I never thought I’d have to deal with her again. We celebrated when we heard she died.”

Lois looks a second away from punching the other woman. Charlie feels a burst of gratitude over the display of protectiveness. Clark instantly comes closer, almost touching her, and just the presence of him is enough to make her feel better.

Charlie wants to cry and she wants to rage, but she denies herself both and forces herself to keep smiling as she says, “Keenes are phoenixes. We rise from the ashes.”

Mercy scoffs at that. “Trite words.”

Charlie’s eyes narrow. “True ones.”

“Ms. Graves,” Clark states behind her, voice no longer any sort of cheerful, “let’s have that interview now.”

*

They sit down at a long table, Graves on one side and the three of them on the other. Graves is a strong woman, and she doesn’t crumble under their combined glare. Instead, she crosses one leg over the other and leans back in her chair.

“Alright,” she begins. “Let’s get this over with.”

Lois reaches into her purse and pulls out a tape recorder. She presses play. “This is Lois Lane and Clark Kent about to interview Mercy Graves. Ms. Graves, do we have your permission to record you?”

She waves a hand.

“Your  _ verbal _ permission.”

She gives a long-suffering sigh, but acquises. “Very well. I, Mercy Graves, give complete and total permission to be interviewed by Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Does that work for you?”

“Perfectly,” Lois mutters, placing the recorder in the middle of the table. “Alright, Ms. Graves, how long have you been working at LexCorp?”

“Coming on ten years,” she answers smoothly, picking at her nails. “I have been with Mr. Luthor through many scandals that he has been unfortunate enough to be falsely accused of, and despite all of this slander, he still manages to persevere and better the world around him.”

Charlie is only barely able to resist rolling her eyes at how ridiculous Graves’s answer is.

But Lois goes on like a true professional. “So you don’t believe that Mr. Luthor is guilty of any of the crimes that he’s been accused of?”

“Not at all. I don’t deny that Mr. Luthor might have to make hard choices sometimes in the name of bettering the human race,” she gives Clark a hard look as she says that, “but he’s never done anything illegal and everything he has done is intended to help the people of Earth. Unlike, say, Bruce Wayne.”

“Really?” Clark asks. “What has Bruce Wayne done that you feel makes him a worse philanthropist compared to Lex Luthor?”

Charlie’s really curious to hear this. Bruce Wayne is a good man; he is miles above Lex Luthor.

“I’m not sure I should be saying this,” Graves says. “Doesn’t he own the  _ Daily Planet _ ?”

“He does,” Lois states, “but we don’t care about that. We are dedicated about honest reporting, and we never let anything get in the way of that.”

“Besides, Mr. Wayne is only the owner in name only," adds Clark. His contract to buy the  _ Daily Planet _ actually states that he cannot stop any story about him from appearing in our pages and that he cannot take any legal action unless he can prove libel. It’s not perfect, of course, but what is?”

Graves almost bares her teeth. “Very well. I do . . . see your point.” She grits out. “But Lex is not like Mr. Wayne at all, in that Lex only cares about the  _ human _ life on this planet. He does not support Superman or those ridiculous Green Lanterns. No, Lex aims to make this world safe for humans and  _ only _ humans. Pity we don’t have more men who are willing to prioritize the needs of their own species.”

Lois and Clark both write down what she says like they don’t think it’s disgusting, but Clark’s jaw is tight and Lois has her pencil in a death grip.

“So does Mr. Luthor believe that aliens are sentient beings?” Clark asks. “Does he believe that they have thoughts and emotions?”

Graves raises an eyebrow. “I don’t follow your question.”

“Let me rephrase then, does Mr. Luthor believe that aliens are capable of the same level of higher thought as humans, in which case he's in favor of discrimination against them solely due to their planet of origin, or does he believe that they are lesser species we should exploit? One or the other must be true if they are unworthy of our support or protection.

Graves’s mouth drops open wide and Charlie takes a savage delight in it. No matter which answer to this question she opts for, it’s going to hurt Lex Luthor's image and Charlie wants him to  _ burn _ .

Graves visibly composes herself, straightening up in her chair and carefully reschooling her features back to neutral before she responds, which Charlie hadn’t thought would be possible. “Lex believes that aliens might be capable of higher thought akin to humans, but he also worries about the risks they pose to those on Earth. Look at Superman! What would we do if he ever decided to enslave the human race? Are you saying that we should not take precautions to prevent a situation like that?”

“I do think there should be precautions against Superman,” Clark says. “But we’re not talking about Superman or aliens with his powers, which are on another level. I’d like to ask about aliens who are refugees from other worlds who have no special powers. Does Mr. Luthor think they’re a danger too?”

“Lex is prepared for that certainty, and I don’t see what’s so wrong with that.”

“You don’t see what’s so wrong with how he might be actively abusing his powers of authority to discriminate against aliens? Aliens that have done nothing wrong and in many cases are not even remotely capable of the acts that Superman can do. In fact, some aliens are weaker that humans and could not harm us in any possible way.”

Graves scoffs. “I love your foolhardy confidence in aliens, Mr. Kent, even though I think it’s stupidly warranted.”

“I would rather have too much confidence in the world than too little.”

Graves purses her lips, and then stands up. “This conversation is over. Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, Ms. Keene, please get out of here before I’m forced to call security.”

The three of them stand up. Lois and Clark both hold out their hands for Graves to shake, but she just looks at them in disgust and then barges out of the conference room.

Lois and Clark share a secret look between them, and a slight smile. “Come on,” Lois says to Charlie. “We have our story.”

*

“How do you know what the story is?” Charlie asks as soon as they leave the building.

“You tell us. What story did you see?” Clark asked. He opens the car door for Charlie to slip in, and she gives him a wide smile at that. Lois pickpockets the keys out from his pants and gets into the driver seat, while Clark gives a soft smile and a shake of his head at that. “And sorry for springing the interview on you, but it was clear you were throwing her off and we wanted to take advantage of that.”

Charlie frowns, thinks it over. “She believes that Lex Luthor is right in everything he does. She has a decent sounding argument, one that a lot of people agree with or at least share some of their concerns about, but well, you pointed out all the flaws in it and she obviously wasn’t happy with that. And this was a simple interview, not a debate. She could have redirected the conversation, demanded that you stop this line of questioning and talk about other things, but she refused instead. It was odd. There’s something wrong going on here.”

She looks at them. “What do you think?”

“Right on the money,” Lois says, lurching through traffic. Clark drove here, and he’s a much better driver. Lois is harder on the car and goes much faster, yelling at people and cars everywhere for being too slow. Mr. Kent just looks at her with a smile, and Charlie knows what that means.

She’s smart, and she can read people, and she knows the rumors about Lois Lane and Clark Kent. She wasn’t sure if she believed them, but right now, the way Clark is looking at Lois? Charlie knows there  _ is _ something more going on there, that the rumors are true, and she vows then and there to keep silent about it.

“There’s something more going on, and our job is to figure out what that is,” Lois continues as she flips off an old lady who’s crossing on a green light, who flips her off in response, and meanwhile Clark just keeps on wearing that sweet smile. “I’m going to warn you, Charlie, this could be a hard story to crack. This is the closest that we’ve gotten in  _ years _ and we might not take another step in this direction for many more.”

“How do you do it?” she asks. As much as she loves journalism and investigating, just like her mother and like her uncle. “How are you willing to wait so long  _ for _ something that might turn into nothing, even if you know there isn’t nothing there?”

“You just deal with it,” Lois says bluntly as she pulls an incredibly illegal traffic move. “You just suck it up and keep fighting and never let it go. You find some way to tell the story, or leave the pieces there for someone else to pick up later. There’s really nothing else you can do, but you can make the best of what it is.”

“You’re going to have these stories, and that’s when you find the people whose help you need most of all.” Clark states. “And that’s why I’m so glad I found Lois. Without her, I don’t think I would have the strength to continue being a journalist. She’s one of Metropolis superheroes, just as good as Superman.”

“Ditto, Smallville.” Lois turning her head fully to deliver Clark a smile. Somehow, she still doesn’t get into an accident.

Charlie is honestly starting to fear for her safety at this point. Why does Clark not look afraid? Lois Lane is terrifying in the car. Luckily, the  _ Planet _ is right ahead, and Lois surprisingly manages to park without hitting a car. They stumble out of the car, Charlie feeling like she’s just gotten off a long boat ride.

“You okay?” Clark mutters to her. “I know Lois can be an aggressive driver, I’ve just gotten used to it.”

“Where’d she learn that?” Charlies hisses. “ _ How _ do you learn that?”

“Her father,” Clark says with a laugh. “And believe me, it all makes sense when you meet him.”

They continue back to their desks, and then Charlie sits down, grinning when she sees the new name plaque on hers that must have arrived while they were gone.

_ Charlotte Keene, Intern Reporter _

She takes a picture quickly and discreetly, and sends it to her uncle. He’ll be so proud of her. Her mom would be too, and Charlie can just imagine her excited squeal and laughing congratulations. She can feel Lois and Clark looking at her, but she doesn’t care. She knows there’s no judgement, and she’s so happy as she begins to work on the next assignment that’s been given to her, a breakdown on the traffic between Metropolis and Gotham. It’s fun and interesting, so she doesn’t even notice when both Lois and Clark get up and leave their desks, until she’s leaning back as she’s trying to determine her next words.

She blinks, clearing the story from her mind, and gets up, stretching her muscles. She walks out of the bullpen and down the hallway, glad to have this chance to move around, though she does wonder where they are.

Charlie turns into an old room to find Lois standing on her tiptoes, pulling Clark down by his necktie, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She’s smiling through it and he’s smiling through it as well. His hands land on Lois's hips, pulling her close, and there’s no way this can be misconstrued.  Charlie smiles widely as she sees their happiness. It’s so good and pure and wonderful, and Charlie instantly closes the door, smiling even wider. This is . . . this is wonderful, and makes her happy in ways that feel a little ridiculous, but there’s nothing more that can be done.

Clark Kent and Lois Lane are together. Her heroes are really, actually together, and she can't believe it. She had figured it out, but now she knows. She's confirmed it and seen it with her own eyes.

She walks back to the bullpen and sits back down to continue her work. She’s smiling like an idiot. She sends a quick text, to her uncle, a simple one that just reads  _ “I was right.” _

Amazingly, he thought that Lois and Clark were just friends, and that Clark Kent was actually secretly involved with  _ Bruce Wayne _ . Incredible, really.

Already Charlie has had a chance to be a part of an article against the worse man in Metropolis and impress her personal heroes, all before lunch. This internship was going to be so much fun.


End file.
